Jillian's Misdreavus
Jillian's Misdreavus is a -Type Pokemon and Jillian's starter Pokemon. Biography Midreavus first appeared in The City of Snow and the Town Fresh and Free! as the family pet in Lisa's home. Misdreavus expressed desire to join Jillian on her journey, and though Jillian wanted her first Pokemon to be from Professor Rowan, Misdreavus joined Jillian after some goading by Lisa. With Chimchar, Misdreavus began training for Jillian's Contest debut in the Cute and Wild! In the battle rounds Jillian's first Contest in Grace and Frustration with Style!, Misdreavus appealed in the battle rounds, and she was first against Shaina's Umbreon. Despite being a beginner on the Contest stage, Misdreavus attack and follow-up properly to earn points in Jillian's favor, but Umbreon was too experienced of an opponent, and he outclassed Misdreavus, who lost the battle on points. In The Sparks of Fire and Water!, Jillian had Misdreavus appeal on the Floraroma stage and she entered in a blue light. Misdreavus performed with a unique display of Thunder Wave. Misdreavus' appeal allowed Jillian to advance to the battle rounds. In Two Times The Appeal!, Jillian planned to use Midreavus in tandem with Chimchar during the battle rounds of the Hearthome Double Performance, but because Jillian failed to advance to the battle rounds, Misdreavus and Chimchar were unable to perform. Misdreavus was Jillian's choice to appeal for the Wallace Cup in Perform, All Heroes Alike! She entered in smoke Seal which purposefully covered her up so that the audience could see only her silhouette. Misdreavus opened with a frightening Astonish before she finally revealed herself in an blue light as her Psywave radiated around her. Misdreavus concluded with a powerful Shock Wave. Misdreavus' appeal was highly praised by Nick and the other judges, and Misdreavus allowed Jillian to advance to the next round. Misdreavus was Jillian's choice for the semifinals of the tournament against Cody and his Piplup. Misdreavus battled Piplup at the end of A Whirl Shock and concluded at the beginning of Explosive Tactics to a T! Having faced each other in practice several times, Misdreavus and Piplup knew each others strengths and weakness and they put on an excellent battle. To win, Misdreavus was forced to re-invent the way it used Psywave in order to win Jillian the battle and advance her to the finals. During the finals of the Sinnoh Grand Festival, Mismagius battled alongside Infernape against Yazmyne's Espeon and Altaria. Infernape and Mismagius had a strong start, but their direct tactics left them paralyzed to Yazmyne's indirect tactic of Psychic and Perish Song. Even so, Mismagius and Infernape fought back with Mismagius' Lucky Chant countering Espeon's Psychic while shattering Altaria's Perish Song. Mismagius used her Electric Ring strategy during the battle as well and the match concluded with a massive explosion. Unfortunately, Mismagius and Infernape were unable to bring Jillian victory. Mismagius was then seen by Jillian's side when she was awarded the Silver Plate for being the festival's runner-up. Personality and Characteristics Moves Known Moves Improvised *'Green Thunder Punch' was one of Jillian's opening combinations during the finals of the Sinnoh Grand Festival against Jillian's cousin Yazmyne. Infernape first prepares Thunder Punch and Mismagius would shock and charge him with Shock Wave, which was absorbed by the Thunder Punch. The Thunder Punch became bigger and stronger while the mix between Infernape's yellow electricity and Mismagius' blue electricity turning the Thunder Punch green. *'Electric Ring' was Mismagius' improvised technique in Jillian's battle against Yazmyne. floats to her opponent and quickly spins around them using Shock Wave. The Shock Wave molds into an electric ring that shocks Mismagius' opponents in all directions. Mismagius used this technique to shock Espeon and Altaria, but her electricity was stolen by Espeon's Iron Tail *'Black Flare Blitz': Navigation Category:Ghost Pokémon